Recuerdos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Porque un cariño de infancia puede llegar a convertirse en un tesoro y guardarlo por años ¿será bueno dejarlo?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS.**

La ansiedad llegó a él y por un instante el nerviosismo invadió todo su ser, como si fuera una descarga que recorría su cuerpo por todos lados para después terminar por sus manos haciendo que estas sudaron un poco.

No podía ser nerviosismo ¿verdad?, rara vez ese tipo de palabras pasaban por su vocabulario, mucho menos por su boca o peor aún por su cuerpo, pero… solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, estaba muy contento como para prestar atención a algo más, ni siquiera las rarezas de su hermano mayor podrían incomodarlo.

-Hijo ¿podrías ir a ver algunas cosas a la tienda?

-Sí mamá –dijo para en ese instante agarrar el pedido de su madre, yendo hacía la puerta y agarrar las llaves que estaban en un pequeño clavo cerca del recibidor.

Respiró hondo al salir del departamento, el viento hizo que algunas mechas negras se movieran un poco, sonrió. Vivía en el sexto –y último– piso de un edificio, no era tan hermoso pero la vista del lugar si era precioso. Bajó por el ascensor y al salir del lugar pudo observar un pequeño parque que se encontraba justo debajo de donde vivía.

-"Donde jugábamos" –pensó para salir corriendo, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, solo por esta vez quería ayudar en lo que fuera necesario… quería que todo saliera de maravilla.

Había recibido una gran noticia –maravillosa– dentro de unas horas irían a visitarlos sus tíos.

Y sonrió. Hace años que no los veía, se podría que mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¡Hey! eres nuevo por aquí –recordó esa voz que en ese instante hizo que frunciera el ceño, recién se habían mudado y eso a Sasuke no le agradaba. Siempre habían vivido cerca de su familia por parte de padre y ahora sorpresivamente por una locura de su progenitor decidieron mudarse a la misma casa de su abuela por parte de madre.

-"La situación económica" –había dicho su madre, pero él no entendió y tampoco le importo Aún niño de seis años no le interesa ciertas cosas.

-Soy Naruto –había dicho el niño feliz, Sasuke giró el rostro molesto escondiéndose atrás de su madre.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Ahora esta es nuestra casa Sasuke –le había dicho su madre mientras sonreía -¿Por qué no vas a conocer a tus primos?

-¿E Itachi?

-Él y tu padre están ahora retirando los papeles de donde estudia tu hermano, se cambiaran de instituto, uno que quede cerca de aquí – le dijo, ella se fue para que de ese modo su hijo tratará de sociabilizarse un poco con su familia, sabía que un cambio repentino era molestoso, pero al final sus dos hijos se acostumbrarían.

-¿Cómo te llamas dattebayo? –sonrió mostrando los dientes, Sasuke dudo un poco, pero al final contestó.

-Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no venias en navidad? Toda la familia lo hace.

-No losé, a mi papá no le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo –dijo este feliz -¿Quieres jugar?

¿Por qué era tan enérgico? Sasuke no lo entendía bien pero al final aceptó. Esa familia él no conocía, pero era su familia al final.

Y le gustó.

Siempre había sido un poco reservado y nunca había estado con alguien de su edad para divertirse –en su escuela si había, pero nunca jugaba– y ese niño inventaba juegos realmente entretenidos, pero había un problema… al parecer el padre de este no les caía muy bien.

Al final fue como un miedo compartido, cada vez que llegaba el padre de Naruto a la casa, Sasuke inmediatamente iba a esconderse a algunos de los lugares, en la cocina, en el baño, en cualquier lado… cada vez que lo veía sentía un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Y Fugaku se daba cuenta de eso, por esa razón siempre trataba de hacerle imposible la vida a Naruto y por consecuencia cada vez que Fugaku llegaba a casa Naruto siempre iba a esconderse, era algo ya común en esa casa.

Pero Naruto no vivía en ese lugar, él era hijo único y tanto su madre como su padre salían a trabajar y lo dejaban a él en la casa de su abuela, por ese motivo se veía todos los días con Sasuke pues este sí vivía en esa casa.

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –dijo el pelinegro al ingresar al cuarto de su abuelita, este estaba sentado en la cama, viendo algo entretenido, el ojinegro se acercó -¿Qué haces dobe?

-Ay –se asustó -avisa antes de entrar.

-No es mi culpa que tú estés sordo usuratonkachi –se cruzó de brazos viendo como Naruto guardaba lgo debajo de la almohada -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –contestó como si no entendiera.

-No me tomes el pelo –le advirtió -lo que estas escondiendo.

-Yo no escondo nada teme –se cruzó de brazos mientras formaba en su cara una mueca enojada.

-¿A sí? –sonrió quitando en ese instante la almohada que había debajo, Naruto trató de quitársela otra vez y empezaron a discutir.

-¡Basta! –gritó el rubio al final –veo cosas que tú todavía no puedes ver –esa respuesta hizo que Sasuke levantara una ceja no muy convencido ¿Qué no podía ver él que Naruto si podía?

-No te creo.

-Claro que sí, estas muy chiquito –a Sasuke casi le aparece un tic en el ojo. Naruto sonrió al final sacando una revista la cual… no tenía juegos ni nada por el estilo.

-¿A qué nunca habías visto una posición así? –sonrió enseñando la revista, Sasuke no pudo evitar que el color rojo inundará sus mejillas, no supo que responder, sabía –o intuía– que tipo de revista era esa y la verdad era la primera vez que veía una.

-Si ves, te dije que estabas muy pequeño –dijo el rubio sonriendo, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No digas tonterías dobe.

-¿Entonces si habías visto? –no podía decir que sí pues sería una mentira, pero tampoco quería que su primo se este burlando de él, ya lo conocía y esa sonrisa burlesca no le gustaba para nada.

-Pues…

-Ya cállate y mejor ilústrate –le había sacado la lengua en ese instante, Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo se acomodo alado de él para ver juntos, nunca había visto algo así y eso realmente le daba mucha curiosidad.

No sabía que se podía utilizar 'eso' de esa manera.

Los días habían pasado y la situación seguía igual, pequeños insultos, escondidas cuando llegaban el padre contrarío de alguno de los niños, jugaban – aunque se peleaban constantemente – pero estaban bien. Y en ocasiones jugaban con otros niños.

-¡Mi turno de contar! –había dicho una niña de cabello rosado, todos ellos se encontraban en un parque, el cual quedaba cerca de la casa donde vivían.

-Ya me canse de jugar a lo mismo.

-Vamos Naruto, que yo aún estoy bien –dijo la pelirrosada sonriendo –Sasuke-kun me encontró, ahora es mi turno.

-Esta bien, pero en la siguiente nos vamos y jugamos a las piedrazos.

-Usuratonkachi, eso no es un juego –le reclamó –deja tranquilo a los perros del vecino o se irán a enfadar con nuestros padres.

-Nah! Son aburridos –se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡A esconderse! –gritó la pequeña girándose y apoyándose en una pared imaginaría empezó a contar hasta cincuenta, ambos niños empezaron a ver a todos lados un buen lugar, en los juegos serían vistos y la verdad era que Sakura era muy buena buscando. Sasuke salió corriendo y Naruto no pudo evitar seguirle yendo a unos arbustos.

-Oe dobe anda a esconderte a otro lado.

-Pero si ya nos hemos escondido por todo el parque, además Sakura-chan nos encuentra muy rápido.

-Y contigo lo más seguro es que nos encuentre más rápido.

-Eso no es cierto teme –se enojo un poco –si te quedarás callado ni nos encuentra.

-Lo cual es imposible estando tú aquí.

-¡Teme! –le quiso pegar en ese instante, pero ambos tenían que guardar silencio.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Baka –forcejaban ambos, lo más tranquilo –en voz- pero fuerte posible, ambos empezaron a moverse, el sitio era un poco pequeño no daba mucho espacio el lugar y Naruto cayó encima de Sasuke.

-Quítate de encima dobe.

-Cállate que ya termino de contar.

- … - frunció el ceño ante la cercanía del rubio, pero este empezó a acercársele más haciendo que en ese instante su corazón latiera más rápido ¿Por qué su corazón latía más fuerte en una situación así? La verdad es que no lo entendió y lo único que pudo sentir al final fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos en un apretón suave.

Gustándole.

-¡Kya los encontré! –prácticamente saltaron en ese instante -¿Qué hacían chicos?-dijo la niña intrigada, Sasuke se levantó molesto en ese instante.

-Ya vamos a la casa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Les tiró piedras a algunos perros y listo –sentenció Naruto feliz, para después salir corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado… además… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

En ese día, el padre de Naruto no iría a verlo hasta muy entrada de la noche, al parecer tenía mucho trabajo que atender.

-¿Ya esta la comida? –dijo Naruto impaciente, Sasuke fue a ayudar a su abuelita, era la única persona que se encontraba en la casa, pues sus padres estarían en el trabajo y su hermano… bueno no sabía donde estaba su hermano.

-Sería bueno que ayudarás de vez en cuando dobe.

-Gomen –fue a ayudar un poco, se sentaron en la mesa a comer mientras la mayor solo iba al televisor para ver su programa habitual, los niños no hicieron nada, ya estaban acostumbrados. Al terminar sus alimentos fueron a la segunda planta de la casa, haciendo el menor ruido posible, sabían que las personas mayores se enojaban con frecuencia además su abuela había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras veía la pantalla del tv.

-¡Saltemos! –sentenció feliz el rubio mientras brincaba en la cama.

-Cuidado dobe.

-Con que no me caiga más que suficiente –sonrió saltando más alto, Sasuke lo imitó, podía ser un poco serio pero era un niño y a ellos les gustaba divertirse. Después de una competencia de 'Quien salta más alto y no romperse los huesos gana' decidieron descansar un poco.

-Te gané.

-Claro –dijo el pelinegro en tono sarcástico y sonrió para después acomodarse mejor en la cama. Naruto agarró la sábana del sitio, arropándose con ella, arropando también a su primo. Se acercó a él abrazándolo.

-Hace calor dobe.

-Pues no me importa –sonrió para después volver a tomar sus labios como lo había hecho en la mañana, sorprendiendo una vez más al pelinegro pero aún así dejo que todo pasara.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Porque me gusta ¿a ti no? –sonrió haciendo que las mejillas del ojinegro que pusieran rojas, si le gustaba era una sensación extraña que hacía que sus labios temblaran ligeramente y sentir algo extraño en su estómago, era una sensación extraña de describir pero… tal vez agradable.

Naruto deslizó una mano debajo de la camisa, rozando sus dedos con el estómago blanco de su primo viendo como este temblaba un poco, tal vez un escalofrío. Volvió a juntar sus labios mientras quitaba la prenda de su cuerpo.

La sábana rozaba ambas pieles haciendo que con la cama, sea un contacto suave para ambos.

Sasuke se sentía extraño pero… que sea Naruto que hiciera todas esas cosas no le desagradaban al contrario, le gustaba.

* * *

Salió de sus pensamientos para volver al departamento.

La verdad es que ese tipo de encuentros se dieron seguido, tuvieron algunas oportunidades y no la desaprovecharon y en casi todas esas ocasiones si terminaron el juego que ya habían empezado, después de todo era un juego realmente entretenido.

Juego.

Esa era la palabra de esa entonces, tan solo en recordarlas hacía que un escalofrío pasara por su cuerpo, no desagradable pero extraño al mismo tiempo ¿Qué estaban pensando en ese momento?... nada, esa es la respuesta, eran pequeños y ni siquiera sabían si lo que hacían estaba bien o mal. La verdad es que no estaba tan seguro de cuantas veces fueron, la memoria no es tan buena, solo recuerda que si lo hicieron. Y la sensación era imposible de olvidar.

Y es estúpido… tan solo el recordarlo hacía que una sonrisa aflojara en su rostro.

Un año después se habían mudado al departamento que viven ahora, su tío también se había mudado por otro lado, lejos en ese momento, la verdad no sabía la dirección.

Pero ahora ellos vendrían de visita, después de siete años volvería a ver al rubio. Y estaba feliz y una curiosidad invadía su cuerpo… ¿Se acordaría el rubio de todo lo que hicieron de niños?

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos! –había escuchado decir después de haber ingresado unas horas a su habitación, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso y por esa razón se había encerrado tratando de encontrar buenas palabras y tal vez no actuar como un tonto.

Salió y vio a tres personas en el lugar a su tío Minato sonrió sin creérselo, la verdad la mentalidad de un niño puede ser muy compleja ¿Por qué sentir miedo de alguien? Solo de acordarse las veces en que salía corriendo en su presencia le causaban un poco de gracia, aunque en ese instante hubiera sido todo menos eso.

Su tía Kushina seguía igual con esa apariencia joven y su cabello seguía con el color de siempre rojo.

Y al final pudo ver a Naruto con esa contagiosa sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio que no cambiaba y sonrió.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó feliz, este recién reacciono y se acercó para poder saludar. Los mayores conversaron amenamente de cosas talvez de importancia ¿Cómo se encontraban? ¿Qué planes tienen a futuro? Y por supuesto el embarazo que ahora presentaba Kushina, iba tener una niña y solo le faltaba tres meses para alumbrar.

-Así que Sasuke salió igual a su hermano –había comentado Minato, no era un secreto las grandes notas que tuvo Itachi cuando estaba en secundaria y al parecer Sasuke seguía sus pasos.

-Con que eres un cerebrito teme.

-No fastidies usuratonkachi, que no me quiero ni imaginar tus notas –y sonrió, el estudio era algo que no le daba al rubio cuando eran niños, este solo sonrió un poco avergonzado confirmando lo dicho.

No estaba mal, el tiempo que había transcurrido no se había notado, conversaron contentos con alguna que otra broma en el proceso, si no había insultos de por medio no estaban conversando bien.

-Linda tu habitación.

-De seguro la tuya esta desordenada.

-¿Qué, has ido a verme? Yo ni cuenta –rió el rubio acomodándose en la cama, dando pequeños saltitos en el proceso.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, en realidad… quería conversar con él de otra forma, sabía que sería raro pero aún así quería decirlo.

-Naruto yo…

-¿Ya tienes novia? –interrumpió en ese instante con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si ya tienes novia teme? –volvió a repetir.

-Pues… no.

-Vamos que eres lento –sonrió golpeando el hombro del chico. Sasuke no supo que decir -yo ya tengo una y la verdad es que es muy linda, me hubiera gustado traerla pero tuvo algo que hacer, ya sabes mujeres –dijo con pesar mientras suspiraba.

-Y-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Pues la verdad creo que… solo ser un idiota.

-¿Cómo? –no entendió bien esa respuesta, el pelinegro solo sonrió y siguieron conversando de cosas vanas.

No era que el rubio no sintiere nada –porque el quería mucho a su primo– no era que fuera insensible y estuviera dejando pasar todo eso que ocurrió cuando eran niños.

Tan solo… hay cosas que un niño deja al olvido porque, simplemente desaparecen de tu cerebro para tal vez aparecer en el momento que no te imaginas. Solo era que… Naruto no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. No es extraño, a veces hay cosas que se borran de la mente y aparecen en el momento que uno no se imagina.

**FIN**


End file.
